Give Me A Hero
by Suitslover14
Summary: Give me a hero and I'll give you a tragedy. Shawn is not a hero, he is just a fraud, an invalid. But he has a chance, and he has to take it. But every hero comes with a tragedy and his is one that isn't tied to this Earth.


**A/N Okay so I saw this gif set that said 'give me a **hero** and I'll give you a tragedy' and I thought that I really wanted to do a psych fic with this. Because I just wanted to show Shawn doing something great and him getting hurt and just ugh. I need to write this. So I hope you like it. **

Shawn sucked in a breath because this really wasn't fair. Because he was an ass and he was free right here in the doorway. While Lassiter was a cop, a hero and he had a gun pointed at his head. Then there was Gus, who was a saint in Shawn's mind who was behind him, shaking with his eyes closed. So it really wasn't fair that Lassiter was going to be shot while he lived a lie, while he deceived, and cheated, and fooled everyone except Juliet (And Gus and Henry). All so that he could avoid jail. Because he wasn't a psychic, he was a fraud, he was a man with an amazing gift that always got him into trouble and it should have gotten him into trouble and not Lassie.

Shawn heard the click if the safety, and smelled the gun powder before the gun even fired. He felt his mind race and his skin form Goosebumps, he felt his body moving, twisting, shoving Lassiter out of the way. He felt the bullet slice through his chest, he felt searing pain, and then numbness. Because all his mind could think about was Lassiter and whether he was okay. It couldn't stop to process the shouts of Gus or the snap of handcuffs on the criminal. It wouldn't slow to remind him that blood was pouring out of him rapidly and that he couldn't breathe. It could only repeat 'is he okay' over and over again until it wasn't a question, it was his soul, his being, his existence. Because if Lassiter wasn't okay he wouldn't be either.

Shawn finally tuned into the world around his, his hazel eyes moving him where his body couldn't and there was Gus in the corner, puking, there was O'Hara trying not to cry, but he couldn't find Lassiter. And Dammit, the only person he wanted to see was Lassiter because he had a family, he had Marlowe and they were married and she shouldn't have to live without him. So when he finally locked eyes with Lassiter, he sighed a breath of relief. Because Lassiter was whole and breathing and alive. But then Shawn's brain caught up with him, if Lassiter wasn't shot then who was. Shawn looked down to his chest and cried out because his blue shirt was purple, turning red from the blood. His hearing returned after the sensations. After the pain and the shortness of breath, after all the common signs of shock.

"Dammit, Shawn! That son of a bitch, if he dies I'm going to kill him!" Lassiter was shouting in the corner and Shawn was confused. Did Lassiter hate him that much? He had taken a bullet for him and he was insulting him. Tears pricked his eyes and he heard Gus then.

"You are going to be okay Shawn. Because you are a fighter and I need you and you wouldn't leave me when I need you." Gus was saying through tears. He was on one knew, bent beside Shawn, his hand pulling through Shawn's brown locks. He was avoiding Shawn's chest because he knew that he had it be there for his best friend and one glance would leave him in the bathroom. So he avoided it and he avoided the topic, just reassuring that Shawn was going to be okay.

But Shawn was dying and he knew it. He had to get everything out, he had to tell everyone goodbye. Because he couldn't leave everyone without letting them know. Just because he was childish and had commitment issues didn't mean that he didn't love each and every one of them. And he would be damned if he didn't let them know it. So with his oxygen and blood supply running out he spoke. He addressed each and every one of them. He let them know that they were special.

"Gus, you are my best friend, I'm going to miss you. And you can have my Xbox, and my room, and my clothes. And take care of Juliet, not that she needs it, but because you guys should stay close." Shawn croaked out and Gus choked. He cried, tears streaming down his brown face. He knew what Shawn was saying and he didn't want to hear it.

"No! Shawn you are going to be okay, you are going to be here with me tomorrow." Gus demanded and Shawn just weakly shook his head. Because he wasn't.

"Juliet, I love you and I need you to know it. There's a ring in my room, its yours. I was going to propose, you were going to be the girl that tamed me. I love you, promise me I'll always be in your heart." Shawn cooed, his voice shaking now. Hs chest was hurting, every breath and word agonizing.

"I promise Shawn, you'll always have my heart." Juliet said, sliding over so Lassiter could join the circle. They were all looking down at him, grounding him. Because he had to get out everything before he left. He just had to.

"Lassie, I know that I was always an ass to you but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ruined your job, that I was a nuisance. It's been nice knowing you, and I always felt like you were my cranky older brother. You are a part of my family. I'm sorry that I broke my promise though, I did hurt Juliet earlier on in our relationship. When we broke up. I'm sorry." Shawn rambled, because he felt that he owed Lassie more. Because he had save Lassie and he was going to make him listen. The last person he had to say things to was his father. But he wasn't there so he gave them to Gus instead.

"Tell my Dad that I love him. I'm glad that we mended our relationship. Don't let him become a hermit once I'm gone." Shawn concluded, finished. He was done, done breathing, done being in pain, done saying goodbye. He was peaceful.

So his eyes slipped close, his chest stationary, and he let go. He let go of his life, of this Earth. And now, now he was a hero. But every hero comes with a tragedy. And this was his. It was faith, It was destiny, it was God's plan for him. For better or for worse, he died a hero.

**A/N Crying? No, I'm not crying, I don't know what you are talking about *sniffs* It's finally finished. I'm so proud of how this turned out. Please review!**


End file.
